


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (5)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 上部 (5)

V. FREEDOM（上）

自粘稠的梦中挣扎醒来，只有残留的记忆的片断。  
这是哪里？什么时间？发生了什么？  
Riki的眼球在紧闭的眼皮下微微转动，人已经醒了，但却怎么也睁不开双眼。  
渐渐的，从缓慢开启的缝隙中窥见一张神色凝重的脸，佼好的面容上布满愁云。  
“Riki大人，您醒了么？”Daryl的声音听上去那么陌生。  
Riki不由地皱了皱眉头，有一半的意识还留在昏沉的梦中。  
“我……”  
头疼！  
“您昨天在沙龙里醉得很厉害，是主人和Raoul大人把您接回来的。”  
“喝醉了啊……”  
Riki又闭上眼睛，隐约看到一个认识的身影。  
好像梦见了Katze……还是，真的遇见了……？  
突然，他猛地睁开眼睛，“你说什么？……Iason那家伙……已经回来了？”  
“主人昨天晚上回来的，之后去沙龙找到了已经喝醉酒的Riki大人……”  
Riki只觉得本来已经很难受的身体又被人紧紧地箍了一层。  
他努力地侧过脸，看了看身边平整的床铺，大脑里又空白了起来。此时他不知道该想些什么，产生一种什么样的心情，做出一种什么样的表情。  
他的心中，已经很久没有只存在某种单一感觉的时候了。  
当某种感情越强烈便越复杂，越复杂便越强烈。  
痛苦总是伴随着愉悦，仇恨总是伴随着迷茫……诸如此类。  
Katze暗红色的头发和褐色的眼睛的影像还残留在脑子里，刺激着神经，像是根被烧红了针翻挑着不忍回忆的过去，提醒着这副被铁链捆缚住的身躯，自己恐怕……再也回不去了。  
“他人……呢？”  
“主人一早便出去了。”

此时，Iason正坐在Jupiter的面前，双手微合。  
像往常一样，简明扼要地汇报公事，无论说到什么问题，他的答案永远在稳妥地等候。  
Jupiter面前的Iason更加像是一个与他相同的无机体，冰冷得只剩下精密运转的超出人类智商的大脑。  
但是今天他很明白他还有其他事要过问，所以并不急着离开。  
“……”只有他能领会的语言。  
“今天才来是因为希望在这之前可以把所有的资料整理完毕。”  
“……”  
“出现在沙龙是为了减少一些不必要的麻烦。”  
“……”  
“意思就是减少一些无中生有、为了搬弄是非而不顾大局的麻烦。”  
Jupiter突然静默了一会儿。  
“……”  
“那么，我告辞了。”  
Iason退出了房间，回到了繁忙却井井有条的总控厅。  
但心里却一直被烦扰着，所以不由地微微蹙眉。  
Jupiter的无所不知还能让他的沉默和“容忍”保持多久？  
明明有预感可还要做蠢事么？人工的头脑也会中邪？面对Jupiter，心里竟然产生了些许从未有过的让人无法理解的对抗的快感。  
像是让毒蛇缠住了脖子却还贪婪着那光滑冰冷的质感。  
Iason环视四周，一切无恙，只是空气中似乎出现了无数细密的缝隙，缝隙里漏出沙沙的声响，无形的压力在膨胀，酝酿着等待爆发的一刻。  
眯起眼睛。  
又想起了站在窗前看到的夜空中诡异而绚烂的幻景，那是压抑的灵魂被释放时刻的庞大景象，一面爆发，一面毁灭。  
一刹那，想法突然疯狂起来。  
如果可以看到秩序颓败世界崩塌的一刻，也不错……

Daryl在自己的终端机前久久地发呆。屏幕上的指令在闪烁着催促他，赌上所有的，或者趁早放弃。  
他的手指悬在键盘上，甚至有些发抖起来，心脏跳得完全没有了规律……  
如果……这一赌没有成功，那么什么都将没有了，会很凄惨地被处决也说不定吧。  
而且，成功的几率几乎是……零。  
即使真的可以抓住Eos安全防护系统的漏洞，他也无法摆脱那个东西。到那时又将如何？  
手抖得几乎无法按下要按的键。  
Daryl像泄气的皮球一样整个人瘫软在了桌子前。  
许久，他起身，小心翼翼地收拾好一切，来到Riki的门前轻轻敲了敲。  
如他所料，没有回应。  
“Riki大人请原谅，是用餐时间了。”说着，他慢慢推开了门。  
Riki坐在地板上，身体靠着落地窗，一动不动地向外眺望着。  
Daryl走近前，才发现对方根本没有意识到有人进来，目光像是被固化了，毫无生命地低垂着。他连嘴唇都干涸了，他不明原因的低烧还是没有退。  
（几天前，Riki在醉酒的那个晚上，梦见了Slum，梦见了以前的兄弟，梦见了Guy。Guy从街道的阴影里走出来，露出了他久违的亲切的笑容。他走过来，张开双臂，拥抱住Riki，如此温暖。本该如此温暖的，可是Riki却在那一刻怔住了，觉得有什么不对劲——一切为什么这么陌生，为什么胸膛与胸膛之间会有了隔阂？Riki也伸手死劲地抱住Guy，仿佛那样就可以把他们之间的那层隔阂挤压出去。再下一刻，他看见Guy和其他人站在路的尽头，对他挥手，可是他听不见他们在对他说什么。然后，他们转身走了，Guy也最后看了一眼，消失了。Riki喊破了喉咙也没能喊住他们，迈出的双腿像注了铅无法前行……  
从梦中醒来，只觉得胸口被挤扁了，拼了命也喘不上气来。他恍惚着抬了抬眼皮，好像看到一个身影消失在清晨的门口……  
是谁？  
Guy……？  
还是……难道是……？！  
这里是……？不是……Slum，而是……他的手心！）  
“Riki大人……”Daryl黯然的目光一遍一遍梳扫着Riki身上无法被摆脱的阴霾，他喃喃地念着他的名字，心如刀绞。  
“Daryl……”Riki缓慢地开口，“你说，像我这样明知自己是个小虫子还妄想反抗周围的一切……我是不是最大的……笨蛋……”  
Daryl惊讶地瞪着Riki，对方的眼神平静无波，明明不像在等待答案的样子。  
“不是的！Riki大人！”Daryl突然提高了声音，“明知自己的卑微却从不放弃反抗，这才是我心中的Riki大人啊！”  
“你心中的……Riki？”Riki的脸上抽动了一下，那看起来完全不像一个笑容，“Riki……已经……”他的最后几个字隐没在他喉咙中那声悲凉的笑里。  
倏地，Daryl站起来，悲伤的眼睛变得明亮，大步地走出了房间。  
如果灭亡是一定的，那么Riki大人，我宁愿你灭亡得更像你自己一点。

从上次出行归来，Iason便被事务纠缠。他连续几天被拖在主控楼里不得脱身。  
他愈发的少话，进来汇报的人都深深埋着头，不由地加快语速，匆忙地退出房间，因为他们在Iason无温的目光里感到窒息。  
Raoul推门进来的时候是夜里2点17分。  
Iason看着他由远走近，没有说一个字，脸上没有呈现出一个表情。  
Raoul也并不觉得难堪，整个Tanagura最了解这个冰人的就是自己。  
所以他想他现在需要一瓶上好的红酒。  
“这次事情多得不寻常啊。”说着Raoul把酒杯递给Iason。  
Iason接过来，放在鼻子下面闻了闻，朝Raoul举了举杯，终于开口，“致Jupiter。”  
Raoul一笑，心领神会地点头，“致Jupiter。”  
他们都知道，这不寻常的状态是谁的布局，谁的意思。  
可以凌驾于Blondie之上的，无处不在的唯一的神的意志。  
“就算这次不是针对你宠物的事情，我想他早晚会明确地要求你的答复，你打算怎么办？”  
“不过是Slum的不太守规矩的游民，又不是会危害到Eos的瘟疫，没有什么好担心的。”  
“换作是别人也许他根本不会过问，但是是你，Iason！你知道他怎么看你。再有……他不仅仅是个普通的宠物，他的确像瘟疫一样搅得每个人心里都浮躁起来。”  
Iason缓缓闭上眼睛，不愿再多说。  
正在两个人都默不作声的时候，手边的屏幕上突然闪现出一条信息。  
Iason看了一眼，眉梢微抬。  
“有点事情，需要离开一下。”  
“你去吧，我也该告辞了。”

Eos安全防卫系统总司笔直地立正在Iason面前，恭恭敬敬地递上报告。  
“破坏系统企图逃窜的人，确切地讲，是宠物，我们已经捕获……”  
电脑屏幕上记录的影像清晰无误，那头黑发分外的显眼。  
Iason看着屏幕，戴着纯白手套的手指轻轻地点着金属的桌面。  
总司站在一旁不敢出气，可他总觉得Iason脸上的表情不像愤怒，倒仿佛充满兴味。  
“大人请放心，系统我们已经基本修复，目前正在进行全面检测……”  
“人交给我处理。”

Iason在门外就听见里面Riki的叫骂声。  
输入密码，推门而入。  
果然像只乍了毛的豹子，正狂躁不安地扯动着身上的链条，发出哐啷哐啷的刺耳声音。  
“混蛋！他妈的！放我出去！放开我！”  
Iason却在咆哮声里安稳地坐下，戏谑的眼神从上到下地挑拨着对方的每个细胞。  
“Iason！你放开我！听到没有！！”  
Riki抡动着拳头，仿佛要扑上来，可是结实的铁链却将他的动作突然凝固住。他的手腕上筋骨都凸现出来，变得惨白。他张着嘴呼呼地踹着气，脸涨得发紫，额头上的汗都蒸发成了白雾。  
“三年了！你还没栓够么？什么他妈的Blondie！你这个禽兽！”  
嗓子喊劈了，眼睛里也渗出了血一样的通红。  
“混蛋……！！”  
“好了，喊到这里就可以了。现在你只需要回答我的问题。”Iason说着从椅子上站起来，拨开Riki的拳头，走到他眼前，“谁是同伙？”  
“放开我！！”Riki置之不理地继续嘶喊。  
一霎那，他却再也发不出声音，只有细微的气流可以勉强从喉管里出入——Iason铁一样的手猛地卡住了他的喉咙，将他狠狠压到墙上。  
“我说过，你只需要回答我的问题。”  
Riki艰难地转动眼珠，闪着临死前的光似的，毫不畏惧地盯着Iason的眼睛。  
“使……劲……啊！”他用尽全力吐出三个字。  
Iason突然一怔，果真加大了力度。  
但是随即又松了手。  
空气重新回到肺里，Riki大声地咳嗽起来，眼睛里也涌出了眼泪。  
“除了这条命……你还能拿走什么？……我还……欠你什么？！”  
“不要自以为是。赌博的时候最愚蠢的就是以为自己赌资雄厚，结果输的时候却发现其实一文不名。”Iason的眼中又恢复了冷静，声线细微高扬，“谁在背后捣鬼我心里已经有数，你的脑子就永远学不会聪明务实这一点么？还是……”他停了一下，再次压近，吐气在Riki的脸颊上，“太久没有任何刺激，你骨子里又骚痒起来了？”说着手指下探，“嗯？！”  
“呃……！！”Riki登时睁大了眼睛，强忍住从身体中心直冲上来的迅速膨胀的焰火。  
“不可能忘记吧？只要有它，你就算逃出了Eos也还是会被轻而易举地找到。即便如此，也还要以身试法么？”  
“只要……还活着……呃……！”剧烈的疼痛让Riki咬破了舌头。  
“只要还活着就要反抗下去么……？”Iason的声音有些不易察觉地飘忽，“就这么讨厌作宠物么？”  
“没有……比……宠物……更差劲的了……！！”  
“哦？还在嘴硬？”Iason饶有兴致地笑起来，手指变换了动作，终于变得致命起来，“在我看来，那些时候，你的样子比任何宠物都更像宠物呢！不是么，Riki？”  
Riki拼命地摇着头，绝望地看着Iason，牙缝里无论如何还是泄漏出让人羞耻到恨不得立刻死去的声音。  
Iason继续轻笑着：“就这样么？才不过动动手指而已，你就已经快要丧失理智了。”说着他脸上的笑容一扫而光，声音凛冽起来，“就凭这样的你也还要跟我对抗么？”  
“卑鄙……！用这样的手段……算什么？！”  
“对什么样的对象就用什么样的手段，这是最基本的常识。”  
Iason Mink的手腕，就是一定要达到目的，没有回旋。  
而对待这个宠物，他更是不遗余力。  
“说……”Iason俯身贴近Riki的耳根，轻语起来，“你的主人是谁？”  
“你脑子……有问题么……？同样的答案……要我重复……多少次？！”  
“直到你改变答案为止。”  
欲望的炎魔已经狞笑着铺盖下了暗天黑地的混沌之网，Riki用尽最后的力气，“我……谁的东西也不是！……永远也……不会是！！”

这样疯狂扭曲的执着谁都无法停止，双方都破釜沉舟地坚守着自己的方式决不向对方低头。

这奇怪又残忍的战争难分胜负，因为谁倒下了，另一个也将失去支撑。

 

V. FREEDOM（下）

Eos的主控厅，一切已经恢复了正常。  
然而Iason无法控制的是，Riki深陷入了一种极度亢奋的状态，因为受到太大的打击而躁动着无法平静。看护人员为了治疗他的低烧，不得不使用药物使他平静甚至是昏睡，不然他就会拔掉身上的管子闹得地动山摇。  
Daryl被关了禁闭，只是暂时的，Iason没有把这个决定告诉任何人。  
虽然有一阵子没有回去住所，但是Riki的状态Iason一直都一清二楚。  
坐进悬浮车，插入认证卡，按下第二个记忆键，车子便飞驰着朝寓所而去。  
（“明明只要退后一步就会好过得多，Riki大人却从来没有妥协过……我想看到永远保持原样的他，对谁都不趋势，不讨好……”Daryl那时这样说，一向怯懦的他竟然也……  
像Raoul说的那样，被传染了“Riki的瘟疫”？  
好像，还不只他呢。）  
保持不屈的原状继续惹是生非，还是变得乖巧听话地留在脚边，Iason问着自己，到底哪个才是自己想看到的。  
他反抗便毫不手软的镇压，口口声声说着严酷的话，心里却似乎庆幸着他还在反抗，隐隐地希望着他还会继续反抗下去。然后当看到他真的还在“执迷不悟”的时候，又从身体深处被真实地挑衅，一贯冷静的头脑就会失去判断，明知是个陷阱是个漩涡还是不顾一切地跳下去……这样的恶性循环明明看得再清楚不过，却还是自投罗网；明明已经站在岌岌可危的悬崖边沿，却还是忍不住要向前迈步……  
因为在漩涡的中心，在悬崖的下面，看见了那样一个诱饵，上天特制的一样，具有无法抵挡穿透一切的诱惑。被他勾挑出阴暗的欲望、疯狂的举动，甚至自己将自己坚硬的铠甲击出裂缝，让危险进来腐蚀……  
是不是，只有针锋相对下去，彼此损毁下去，除此之外，别无他法？  
想到这里，Iason的思维卡住了。  
主人与宠物，这种再寻常简单不过的关系，何时变得这般敏感复杂起来的？  
如果抛开这种关系的禁锢，是不是一切都只是沙上城堡？

Iason终于回到住处，出来迎接的当然不是Daryl。他没有多看一眼，径直走向Riki的房间。  
Riki的身体已经痊愈好几天了，人却像换了个魂儿似的。  
萎靡。  
Iason见到他时，几乎也惊讶起来。  
“过来。”Iason坐在沙发里，目不转睛地观察着他。  
Riki木然地没有反应，过了几秒，才眨了一下眼睛，扭头看了看Iason。  
他从床边站起，脚下踩着棉花一样虚虚实实地走过来，在Iason面前站定，眼睛却不知道在看着何处。  
Iason伸手握住他的手腕，温暖却没有脉搏。  
Iason犹豫了一下，心里一阵子烦躁，“脱掉衣服。”  
Riki的眼睛仍旧没有回转，像听到指令的机器人，他一件一件脱掉了身上的衣服。  
Iason的不安加剧起来。他将Riki拉坐在自己腿上，还是没有反抗。Riki终于看向Iason，木偶一般面无表情。他漆黑的眼睛里没有光彩，泥潭一样污浊，既没有憎恨，也没有愤怒，更没有悲伤……  
Iason突然觉得面前的不是Riki，而是他记忆中那些千篇一律的养成宠物。  
谁把他的不安分的宠物换走了。Riki在哪儿？  
他不耐烦地摆摆手，眉头已经深深地皱了起来：“你走吧。”  
Riki就站起来，转身，正要迈腿走开，无力的脚却被扔在地上的衣服绊住，迟钝的身体重重地跌落在地板上。  
Iason虽然人还坐在椅子里，整个重心却已经探向前去。但他还是没有伸出手去拉他。Iason的手指深深地按进了扶手里，他紧绷的身体僵持着。  
他等着看他到底想做什么。  
以前的那个Riki这时候一定已经从地上弹跳起来了吧，可是这个Riki却没有爬起。  
他缓慢地将身体蜷成一团，膝盖紧紧地贴近胸前，双臂合拢抱住自己，脖子弯曲着把头埋进胸口……他抓住自己肩膀的手指狠狠地嵌进肉里，背上的肩胛骨高高地耸出，脖子后面的骨节也清晰可见……  
他开始不停地发抖。  
Iason觉得自己也开始发起抖来，像是谁把自己的心脏挖了出来丢进了冰水里。  
他看着Riki赤裸的身体像在萎缩一样，触目惊心。他第一次感到了恐惧。  
“Riki！”  
Iason过去一把将Riki从地上抱起，像是从谁手里抢回来一样紧紧裹在怀里。  
Riki却扭着头，紧闭着双目，无声无息。  
他将他放到床上，盖上被子，转身便走。  
“这样……你满意了么……？”背后却传来了沙哑的声音。  
Iason背对着Riki站住，一言不发。  
突然，他转身回来，粗暴地将Riki从被单下拽出来，压在身下。  
他的声音竟然有些颤，呼吸也把持不住地混乱起来，“学会不择手段了么？！”  
“早就……没有后路了……！”  
“那就试试看！”  
Riki一开始仍旧咬牙坚持着，既然打算堕落就堕落到底，在地狱里，怎么失去灵魂怎么样的死法都是一样的。但是不久之后他就下意识地挣扎起来，当巨大无边的暗红色的沙暴来袭，他没有办法只是跪下等待被埋没，他生命深处那不停“作祟”的火种让他想要求生。但是，反抗也是因为被动摇被震撼了，预感到了会被淹没所以才想要抵抗想要逃离。那终究是承认了对方的杀伤力。  
无可救药，他的对手是Iason。  
他第一次在Midas的旅馆里就不可思议地将Riki摆布得像个玩具一样无法招架，仿佛他的身体天生就被他了如指掌。  
第一声沉沦的呻吟终于冲口而出，他眼睁睁地看着他残酷地开始攻城略地。  
嘴唇在颈后，手指在腰侧……  
“可恶……”  
他太清楚他的每个脆弱，他的每个羞耻。他高高俯视着看他丧失每寸阵地。  
决不仅仅是占领，而是搜刮，是掠夺，是焚毁。所过之处，一片焦土。  
对方并不需要寻找一根导火索，Riki是棵树，他为了点燃他不惜焚烧整座森林。  
“呃……啊……Iason……！”  
Riki惊愕地睁开眼睛，Iason并没有抬起头。  
像对恋人才会做的一样，一个“宠物”竟然被“主人”那样取悦着。  
为什么……要做到这样……  
Riki扭过头，赫然看见枕边不知何时被取下的宠物环，冷冷地躺着，早已没有了体温。  
什么时候？！  
那么这具脱离了宠物环的身体妄自选择了臣服？不是臣服于那个束缚，而是真正地臣服于他！  
又一波欢愉的巨浪拍上礁岸，水花尖叫着四下飞溅。  
Riki顿时被卷入海底，一片混乱。  
与其说那个环是Iason的借口，不如说那个环是自己的借口。  
是自己不愿承认被Iason缚住而找的借口！  
不是么？此时被他锁在怀里，明明是没齿不忘的仇人却还不知羞耻地渴望着更浓烈的感觉。  
在自己的耳朵里，Iason的心跳变得震耳欲聋，取代了所有声响。听觉、视觉、嗅觉、味觉，所有的感官都只等待着接收来自他的信号。  
明明已经被掏空了，光是这副躯壳也还是可以被他征踏得火光冲天。  
如此的不堪！  
Riki这样被欲望和理智的双重重墙压迫着，几近癫狂。  
他于是突然狠狠地咬住了Iason的肩膀，他自己也没想到血液会如此飞快地涌出。他感到Iason全身都怔了一下。他以为他会盛怒地将他推开。  
但是Iason却抬起手，抚了抚自己的头，然后用力地按下去。  
牙齿更深的楔入他苍白的皮肤里，鲜红的血在他后背和胸前蜿蜒而下。  
Riki终于忍受不住口中越来越浓的血腥味，挣脱出来，粗重地喘着气，眼睛惶惑地瞪着Iason。  
Iason却不放过他，紧紧欺过来，钳住他的下巴，嘴唇几乎要贴上，“有什么不同，这人工的血液……”  
那一刻，Riki在Iason的眼中又仿佛见到了那种荒野一样的凉寂。  
有什么不同……？  
而讨伐还没到尽头……  
意识终于在最后一个墙角被毫不留情地碾碎，肉体被炎刃劈开。  
不需要理解，只需要被刻上痕迹。  
越是在更深的地方感觉到他，越是更深地被提醒那个人不是别人，而是他！  
越是更深刻地痛恨着那个人是他，身体越是敏感得对他的每个刺激战栗不已。  
被推上狂浪之颠，重重地跌落，再被推上另一个浪头……  
在被彻底击碎之前，他亲吻着他颤抖的嘴唇，“有多恨我？”  
“恨到……已经不记得……不恨的感觉了……”字句蒸发在滚烫的气息里。  
他却微笑起来，像堕天的神，“这样就好……”  
森林终于在一瞬间爆裂，海啸终于在一瞬间登陆，熔岩终于在一瞬间喷发。所有景象如此决绝而炫目，在那一瞬间里颠倒了黑白，模糊了昼夜……

Riki在半夜惊醒，Iason就躺在他的身边。  
无数的疑问让他冷汗涔涔，再也无法入睡。  
Iason，他的血液，他的眼神，他的从未展现过的激烈，在漆黑的房间里一幕一幕历历在目。  
Riki从没想过要去了解魔鬼的心，他此时却因为他对他的一无所知而感到不安。  
而这种不安不仅赶走了睡意也摇醒了本来已经沉入心底的意志。  
他到底在想什么？！自己又在想什么？！  
翻身，Riki的手指突然触到了什么坚硬的东西。仔细辨别，竟然是，那个环！  
不在自己身上？！  
大脑里空白了几秒。  
然后，第一个反应便是，逃走。  
这已经成为习惯，成为条件反射。  
只要可以逆忤他，不计后果。  
他小心地坐起，正要下床，黑暗里传来夜一样冷的声音，“别动脑筋了。天亮之后，我送你走。”  
那一刻身上的血液都冻结了。Riki以为自己要么是在梦中，要么是出现了幻觉，愣在床边不敢乱动。  
“你说……什么？送我走？”  
“还怕我骗你么。”  
他给他再戴上那个环就像摘下它一样容易。  
“谁怕？！不管是哪里，就算是Midas的妓院也比这里好上百倍！”  
“那么躺回来吧。”Iason的声音毫无慵懒，如白日里一般清朗。  
Riki咬咬牙，再次躺回床上。  
“到我身边来。”  
横下心，扭着眉头，向后错了错身，脑子里还是一片混乱。  
然后感觉Iason的胸膛顶住了后背，他的手臂环住了自己。  
他在身后沉默着没有声响，Riki几次以为他睡了，但每次想要动弹却都被圈得更牢。  
就这样在分离的前一夜，即使彻夜如此贴近着，也还是无法言语，也还是无法心平气和，也还是无法面对彼此。

倾斜的街道，灰暗的楼宇，散落路边的纸屑和废弃的金属……风在这里也放肆起来，扭摆着身躯扬起灰尘，迫不及待地窜进巷口。  
面对如此凌乱堕落的景象，从昨天夜里一直紧绷的心里却惊喜起来。  
“这里是……Slum的边界？Iason，你不是开玩笑吧？”Riki的眼睛完全无法相信眼前的一切。难道是因为太过思念而看到了海市蜃楼？  
“你已经没有宠物环的束缚了。走吧，在我改变主意之前。”Iason的眼睛被挡在遮光镜后，让人看不清楚。  
“真的……可以回去了？真的……可以回去了？！”Riki不可置信地自己重复着。他犹疑着回头看了看Iason，Iason的脸上没有任何讯息。  
Riki于是慢慢地迈出第一步。  
第二步。  
第三步……  
脚步逐渐急切起来，在确信了土地的真实之后。  
咚、咚、咚！心脏几乎要雀跃出胸膛！  
终于飞奔起来，张开双臂，耳边响起了风声，好像化作了黑色矫健的海鸟，即将冲入自由的云霄！  
张开嘴，尽情地呼吸，大声地笑，脚结结实实地踏着地面，奔向卑贱肮脏的自由之地！  
终于，自由了！  
不是梦！不是梦啊！

Iason久久伫立在车边。他看着Riki俊朗的脸上终于露出了他从未见过的明媚，他眼中的光芒仿佛清晨的露珠一样湿润清亮，他迎着风跑过去，乌黑的头发飞扬起来，竟然灿烂过世间的任何发色。  
被墨镜遮住的眼睛轻轻眯了起来，希望落在他身上的视线可以跟随他去到任何地方……  
在最后的时刻，也要按捺住心中的不甘，顽固着高傲的冷漠，做的，只是目送他远去。  
不过他只给他一年的时间。  
他要让他用一年的事情去明白一件他尚未明白的事情。  
他要让他自己承认那个残酷的真相。

Riki，你还没有发现么？  
你只是看上去完好如初。狂喜降临，你顾不上你深处的龟裂。你已经改变了，不管你愿不愿意承认。你的声音变得尘练，你的笑容变得深沉。你曾经不信命运的心尝过了无奈，你曾经不懂挫败的脊背承受过了沉痛。你仍旧坚强却不再透明，你仍旧闪光却不再灼人。  
去到你朝思暮想的地方慢慢回想吧，去到远离Eos的地方慢慢思考吧，你已经没有办法洗净岁月在你心中的拓印了。  
当现实的泥泞缠裹住你的双脚，当被周围的一切压抑得喊不出声，你就会明白自己的鲁莽和自负。  
虽然你不会后悔，但该你承担的也许会让你再次血泪横流。  
然后自你的伤口，会破土而出他种下的毒藤。  
你终会记起他刻在你骨髓里的印记。  
而他，与其眼看着你在Eos的高塔中腐烂，宁愿放你到看不见的地方撒野。  
你使他惊觉自己的脆弱：再危险他都可以留你在身边，但他无法再次允许你在他的手心里败落。  
因为你的败落，就是他的审判。  
从今往后，他将站在高处，目光鸟瞰整个庞大的都市，他什么都可以看到，但他只想知道你身在何处。  
他那时还不知道，你对于他，早已成为插入心脏的刺，再痛，也不能拔出。

在一个再普通不过的清晨，黑色的身影渐渐消失在阳光里。  
“我会等着，等着你完全属于我的，那一刻。”

 

（完）

特别感谢翻译《间之楔Dark Erogenous》的大人们，让我有机会可以参考其中精彩的内容。


End file.
